


Wild Oats and Strawberries

by quiet__tiger



Series: Porn Star 'Verse [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex discuss Logan's job. It's no picnic for Logan, but neither is being their son.  Note: Sequel to Coverboy. There doesn't seem to be a lot of CLex fics where they raise a teenager who isn't "Conner," so I felt the need to write one myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Oats and Strawberries

## Wild Oats and Strawberries

by Quiet Tiger

<http://quiet--tiger.livejournal.com/profile>

* * *

Title: Wild Oats and Strawberries  
Author: Quiet Tiger  
Pairing: Clark/Lex, Logan Luthor  
Rating: PG-13 for discussion of mature themes, but no actual sexual or violent content. Word Count: 3,914  
Warnings: mentions of alienness/mpreg 

Summary: Clark and Lex discuss Logan's job. It's no picnic for Logan, but neither is being their son. 

Note: Sequel to Coverboy. There doesn't seem to be a lot of CLex fics where they raise a teenager who isn't "Conner," so I felt the need to write one myself. 

* * *

"Well, where is he?" Lex paced the waiting area of the airport, and Clark rolled his eyes. 

"Lex. Calm down. The weather isn't great and they're heading into a headwind, so the flight takes longer. He'll be here soon." 

"But he's my son and I'm worried. I'm allowed to worry." 

They were waiting for Logan's flight to land; he was coming home for Christmas and Clark and Lex hadn't seen him in a month. He hadn't even been able to stay long for Thanksgiving because he had to get back to school to do some sort of project. 

And this would be the first time he was home since Clark and Lex had discovered their son's job. 

"Lex, he's fine." 

Lex finally stopped pacing and came back to stand next to Clark. "Why did we give him the okay to fly commercial? We could have picked him up in the LexCorp jet and he'd have been home hours ago." 

"He didn't want to make a fuss. And we both had work to do today." 

"Why didn't we let him fly himself? He can fly!" 

"Because it might look odd to people if he didn't have set travel plans. And he had stuff to carry. And it's snowing out." 

"But..." Lex let his shoulders drop, then raised his head to smile softly at Clark. "I'm being stupid, aren't I? Even if something did happen to the plane, the boy can _fly_." 

Clark grinned. "A little. He traveled for a year before school, and he's in college now. He's been around the world and back, and he made it okay. I'm sure the flight from New York is one of the easiest he's ever been on." 

"You're right. As usual." Somehow Clark had become the level-headed one in their relationship once Logan was born. Lex had no real idea of how two parents raised a kid, let alone a teenager, while Clark had grown up in a loving home until he went away to school. Clark liked having the upper hand in something other than fighting crime. 

Clark's response was cut off by the announcement that Logan's flight from New York had finally arrived. As everyone waiting looked towards the door through which the passengers would enter the lobby, Clark glanced at the crowd around them. It looked like numerous families were waiting for a kid to come home from school for the holiday. It was nice to fit in with regular families for once. Everyone was just happy their loved one was home safe. 

Clark was the first to spot Logan by using his X-ray vision; he'd had his son's skeleton and gait long since memorized. "Another few seconds, Lex..." 

And then their son walked out of the chute, backpack slung over one shoulder. He looked tired, and he hadn't shaved that morning. Dark hair, glasses, six foot one, and wearing a sweatshirt from his college along with designer jeans. He scanned the crowd, then lit up into his beautiful grin when he saw Clark and Lex. He walked faster in their direction, and accepted a hug from each of them. 

Clark couldn't get over how happy Lex looked; he hadn't looked this relieved when Logan came home from China last spring. "How was the flight?" 

"Not as good as on the jet, but it's okay. I'm here in one piece." Logan yawned. "I'm pretty tired, though. What's for dinner?" 

Ah, yes. Clark remembered what it was like to be a teenager and starving the entire time. "Lex?" 

"Whatever Logan wants." 

"Thai? I'm a little sick of pizza and Ramen." 

Lex made a disgusted face. "Logan, not only do you have a trust fund, you have me. If you need money so badly that you're eating instant noodles, please call so I can wire you some cash." 

"It's not that, it's part of the college experience. All-nighters, an addiction to coffee and diner grease, and Ramen. It's a mandatory ritual." 

Lex made _another_ face. "It wasn't when _I_ went." 

"Times change." 

"And yet that stuff hasn't yet been banned by the FDA, despite the high level of sodium in each package." 

Clark rolled his eyes; the man who used to forget to eat if Clark didn't remind him had no place arguing with their son about food. "Time for Thai, guys." 

"Thanks, Dad." 

Clark smiled at his son, and frantically fought the urge to ruffle his hair. 

* * *

They chose to get the food to go and ate it at home by the fire, and Logan was fine with that. Better that than his dads acting like a couple of weirdoes in public just because their baby was home again. He was grateful for the loving family, but that didn't mean they couldn't embarrass him, business mogul and superhero aside. 

It was nice to just talk in the intimate setting, catch up on what had been going on in Metropolis while he was at school in New York. Company take-overs to round out the year, new projects, and then Superman stopping some slug thing from another planet, Batman getting it on with Catwoman... Interesting times. 

And then his dad asked the question he'd been anticipating and dreading the entire night. "So, Logan. Tell us about your job with Hawk." 

Logan swallowed the food in his mouth and looked into Lex's eyes. They weren't angry so much as they were worried. "Well, you seem to have some idea. What do you know?" 

"You've made one movie, released last month according to the date on the website." 

"So what, you were just trolling for porn?" _Gross_. "I wondered if maybe someone would tip you off. I didn't think you'd notice." Hawk was a big company with tons of releases and new stuff going on, and even though his dads might search for porn, he sort of hoped his movie would fly under the radar. Maybe he should have turned down the offer of being the cover boy. 

"Let's just say we aren't new customers of Hawk." 

"Do we really need to talk about this?" Talking about work with his dads was one thing. Talking about porn was another. And, well... okay, so it was his fault those two things overlapped. 

Clark jumped in, thank God. He was usually a little more rational than Lex. Well, in certain things. "Logan, we're just concerned about you. We love you and we want to know that you're being safe. We'd worry if you were in a relationship, too, but here..." 

Lex finished Clark's thought, an annoying habit they shared. "It's all in view to anyone with a membership or a credit card." 

"Well, if you're familiar with their stuff, then you know how it works. Condoms and everything." He felt defensive, and knew it was stupid. But then an awful thought flashed through his mind. "...You didn't... _watch_ my movies, right?" 

Clark and Lex stared at him and asked together, "Movies?" Clark continued, "We only saw an ad for one." 

"Well, I've filmed for four, and two are on sale right now." Logan watched as Lex rubbed at his forehead. He felt a little bad, really, he didn't want to stress his dads out too much, but... "Look, I'm an adult now, and I wanted to do more right now that just go to school." 

"You could do anything you want! You don't need to make porn!" Lex was finally getting upset, which wasn't a good sign. 

"But I _like_ it! It's not like anyone put a gun to my head." 

Clark cut in again before Lex could build more of his argument. "How _did_ you get started? ...leave out any sordid details, please." 

Logan tried to smirk, but he was still too nervous. It wasn't every day you told your dads you were becoming a porn star. "I was in a club with some new friends, celebrating being a college student, and these guys approached me. They asked if I wanted to be a model, said I had the looks for it, and I told them sure. Next day I showed up at their studio, and they asked if I minded doing gay porn. I thought about it and figured it would be a good way to make some money- on my _own_ \- and separate myself from everything." 

Clark tilted his head. "What do you mean?" 

"Well..." Logan stood so he could walk; he didn't like the way his dads' eyes stared, unwavering, unmoving. "I'm your guys' son, right? I'm expected to be the business protege, the great student, the great humanitarian. _And_ I'm expected to be some great superhero, save the world on my time off. That's a lot to live up to. And then I can't even bring myself to rebel like some normal kid. And I _can_ ' _t_ with drugs and alcohol, I tried." He heard Clark suck in a breath. "I'm not even fully alien and I can't drown myself in that sort of stuff like you did, Dad." He looked at Lex, who was now impassive, which meant he was listening carefully but didn't know how to use the information he was being given. "So what does that leave me? Sex? Yeah, okay, I haven't been a virgin for a while. But just plain sex isn't enough. And then I made those movies. And it felt great. It was much more... freeing than anything else. I could just be me. Logan. Not Logan Luthor. Not Ace. Just me, whoever that is." 

Lex's voice was dry. "Dirk Johnson." 

Logan fought to bite back his grin, but he couldn't help it. "Yep. I wanted to be Dick Johnson, but the producers thought it was too cliche." 

"You're aware you're fighting search engines with a variety of people, right? A journalist, and some old football player." Leave it to Clark to be the buzzkill with his gigantic memory. 

"Yeah, well, lots of porn stars have the same name as more famous people. I just liked the name. Very regal-sounding." 

"Because `Luthor' is just so plebian." There was almost a small crack of a smile on Lex's face. Almost. 

Clark stood and crossed his arms over his chest. Apparently the game of Good Dad-Bad Dad switched players. "Did you think about people discovering your real identity? And not through your name, your face. You're quite recognizable." 

"Yeah, I'm hot, we all know. I've had people after me ever since their first hormone surge and then so many new people. I was just lucky enough to get all your good qualities. But no one has ever connected Logan Luthor to Ace, and if people connect Ace and Dirk, so what?" He pulled off his glasses, tired of the charade, and offered sarcastically, "Oh no, Ace does porn, guess that's why he isn't fighting crime as often." 

Lex stood as well and put a hand on Clark's arm, as if he could hold him back if Clark wanted to do something. "Did it occur to you that the superhero community knows that you're Superman's son? If someone sees your movies and recognizes you, it reflects on Clark." 

"Oh, is that what this is about? Your superhero friends finding out? So what, Oliver Queen or Dick Grayson sees my movies. Oh, wow. Big deal. You know what? Whatever. It's safe, it's fun, and it's good money. I'm still in school and don't plan to quit. I just wanted something that's all my own for once, not something the two of you gave me or led me to earn. It's all mine. Dirk's." 

Upset, Logan stormed off to his room. After he slammed the door, he tuned his hearing in time to hear Clark tell Lex, "Well, that could have gone better." 

Logan sat on his bed, then stood and pulled an old book off the shelf and sat down again. If he was going to fight with his dads, he wanted to drown himself in a familiar, comforting story again. 

He needed _something_ to take his mind off of things, and there wasn't a guy and camera in sight. 

* * *

Clark knocked on Logan's door, then slowly opened it. He and Lex had decided to give Logan a little time to calm down, and then Clark drew the straw to talk to their son first. Maybe it would be easier to discuss the situation without both dads grilling him at the same time. 

Logan was lying on his stomach, book opened before him, but he was resting his head on his crossed arms, staring at the wall. "Logan." 

Logan simultaneously rolled his body over and flipped the book over to hold his place. He wound up watching Clark with his head bent sideways, hair flopped over his eyes, and if it weren't for the stubble and the scowl, Clark could almost convince himself that Logan was only ten and needed a hug. "What, Dad." 

"We need to talk. Your dad and I figured it would be easier if we did it separately, since we know you're close to us in different ways." It would also be easier if they weren't both `Dad,' but neither of them wanted to be anything else. 

Logan grunted and looked away, then sat up. He gestured for Clark to join him, so he did. "What is there to talk about? You and Dad are on my case for making my own decisions, again." 

"We just want the best for you. We're afraid of someone recognizing you and your reputation being ruined, or your friends being harmed, or your secret identity and therefore mine being exposed." 

"It'll be _fine_. There are a lot worse things to do. I'm not hurting anyone." 

"We know. And if you already know your limits... sexually... then you won't hurt anyone else." Clark tried not to blush or stammer, but it was difficult. It had been difficult enough to explain how Logan came into being, let alone explain that he had more risks than normal young men. 

"No bruises, no tearing. On anyone." 

"And you _always_ use protection, right? Look at me." Logan did, big blue eyes steely under the dark brows. "We've talked about the risk of pregnancy. Don't forget it. It would be exceedingly awkward if you can't shoot for ten months, and with your human genes you might have a difficult time ridding yourself of stretch marks. And, you know, the baby. I'd rather not be a grandfather at the age of forty-one if at all possible." 

Logan grunted again. "We don't even know if I _can_ get pregnant because of your freak alien genes." Clark wasn't sure if he was trying to make a joke or if he was genuinely upset. 

"You also don't know if maybe one day there will be a strain of STDs you can catch. So always be careful." Clark put his hand on Logan's shoulder, but it was shrugged off. "We love you. And though I'd prefer you work somewhere a little less high-profile, I'm glad you've found a job you enjoy. Provided that you actually legitimately enjoy it. And I'm sorry that you feel stifled by us and your perceived future. I can't imagine what kind of pressure you're under. I felt it and I was just the kid of some farmer, and had an unknown alien destiny." 

"And you and Dad have had my future detailed pretty much since you realized I had inherited some of your abilities and some of Dad's business skills. It's a lot, you know? Why do you think I basically ran away for a year?" That upset face, mature and yet still his baby... 

"Logan..." It broke Clark's heart to see his son upset, especially over circumstances that were partially his fault and partially out of anyone's control. "Come here." He forcibly pulled Logan into a hug. "Look, you don't have to do what your Dad and I may want for you. You can be or do anything you want. I know, there are strings with that, like with anything, and I know it sucks. Do you really think I wanted to be Superman, when I was newly married and had a baby and was trying to start a job? We can't always choose who we are. But you can choose what you want to do. If you want to try to be the next Johan Ridgeston, the best gay porn star ever, you can. And always remember that you have the brains, looks, and talent to be just about anything else, too." 

Logan hugged him fiercely, then pulled away. "Thanks, Dad. It's just... The future is scary, even when you're invulnerable and rich." 

"Well, if you ever want to talk, we're here for you, okay? You don't have to run to the other side of the world to figure things out. That's what Uncle Bruce did, and look how he turned out." Logan smiled faintly. "I have to send your Dad in now, and I'm not sure what he wants to say. But try not to set him on fire by mistake, okay?" 

"Okay, Dad." Logan did smile at that, the smile that made him look like a kid on Christmas, the smile that always made Lex teary-eyed because it reminded him so much of Clark when he and Lex first met. 

Clark stood, and squeezed Logan's shoulder. "After Lex talks to you, make sure you both come back out for pie." 

"Pie?" 

"Of course. Your last name may be Luthor, but you're still a Kent." Clark flashed a smile at his son, then left the room. Lex stood a few feet down the hall, arms crossed over his chest. "You're up, Lex." Clark leaned in to peck Lex on the cheek, and whispered, "Please go easy on him. He's scared and confused. He's only nineteen." 

As Clark pulled away, Lex cocked his head and raised his eyebrows. "Remember that age? It was a tumultuous time. I was in my club phase, and you were..." Lex wiggled his eyebrows this time. 

"Having sex with you whenever we had a spare moment? Yeah, I remember. Now, go talk to your son." 

Lex nodded and walked past Clark and into Logan's room. Clark went to the kitchen to prepare pie ala mode, and forced himself to focus on that and not listen in on his husband and son. 

It was difficult. 

* * *

Lex entered his son's room slowly but confidently, unsure of his reception but unwilling to look like an intruder in his own house. Logan watched him and nodded towards the empty spot on the bed. Lex sat down; the comforter was still warm from Clark. 

"Look, Dad, Clark and I had a good talk, he gets where I'm coming from, I get where he's coming from. We don't need to rehash everything again." 

"Well, I wasn't here for that discussion. But I was listening before, about the way you feel we've stifled you." Logan's expression darkened as if he was expecting a fight. "And I feel that perhaps your concerns may have been warranted." Logan now looked confused, and Lex had to smile. "I'm not always an ogre, Logan. With you and Clark, I do occasionally rescind my prior statements." 

"Well..." 

"I assume that Clark emphasized that you are free to be who you want to be. That is true. However, just like your father and myself, you cannot run from your heritage. We do expect things from you. Among other things, I expect you to be successful and happy. However, how you choose to attain those goals is your own decision." 

Logan looked at him, somewhat defiant and yet somewhat obedient, and it struck Lex that he was talking to his son, but he was no longer a boy. Logan was an adult now, in age, anyway, even if Lex wouldn't ever see him as anything but his little boy. He was basically moved out, starting his own life, and wouldn't come to him and Clark for every little thing anymore. It hurt a little. "Do you mean that, Dad?" 

"Yes. We have to trust you to make wise decisions. And you'll screw up a few times, everyone does, but I have faith that you'll pull through anything okay. Am I okay with you participating in adult films? No. Someone will find out, and the fallout will not be pretty. However, we will emerge triumphant from whatever happens. And no matter what, your Dad and I love you. You come first, always." 

Logan looked away from him, and Lex wondered how he managed to blow it, but then he looked back, blue eyes big and wet. "Thanks." Lex pulled his son in for a hug, probably similar to the one Clark must have subjected him to. Logan spoke softly into Lex's shoulder. "I didn't mean to cause an argument, but I finally found something I like, that I'm good at, and that has nothing to do with either of you." 

"And you need that. Maybe not forever, but right now I can understand. Believe me. Your dad and I aren't exactly paragons of following parental orders. Me and my constant rebellions, and then Clark veering from the laid paths of both of his fathers... I never thought I'd ever see Jonathan Kent as angry as when Clark told him he was knocked up with my kid. ...sorry." 

"It's okay. It's not like I haven't heard this all before. You two had your work cut out for you with the Where Babies Come From speech. But you did a good job." 

"Thanks. I'd never been so nervous in my life." Lex smiled at Logan, who smiled back. 

"So, we're okay? I can work and you'll not worry about it? I promise to never tell anyone about my real life, and I'll be careful with everyone and myself." 

"Fine. And when we ask for details about the business and how things are run, you need to tell us. And the second you get a hunch of anything being off, either with the company or one of your partners, you will stop. You will never wear your glasses on set, or dress in blue, red, purple, or black." 

"Fine." 

"All right. Now, let's go get pie before Dad worries and eats it all before we get there." 

"He wouldn't do that." 

"You haven't known him as long as I have. Be wary of leaving pie in his presence if you actually intend to have some." 

"Like father, like son." 

"Yeah." Not eloquent, no, but it was all Lex needed to say. Like father, like son, Logan was a part of both of them. And they'd get beyond this metaphorical shiny new toy of Logan's; he'd get tired of porn soon enough. 

Hopefully. 

* * *

Logan ate his pie and watched his dads. They were an odd family, high profile in every circle, but Logan couldn't imagine his life any other way. Who would he be without Lex Luthor as his dad? Or Superman? He hated feeling pressured to be what they wanted him to be, but it was comforting knowing that they cared enough to plan for him and worry about him and trusted him to not screw everything up _too_ badly. 

But there was no way he was spending his adult years in a stuffy boardroom, and he was glad he fought against fighting crime with the moniker "Superboy." Lame and lamer. "Ace" was bad enough and _he_ chose it. 

Dirk Johnson, though... Now _he_ had some promise. 

* * *

A/N: The title references the expression "sowing your wild oats," which should be self-explanatory for what Logan does, whereas "Wild Strawberries" is the title of a gay porno. While I've never seen it, the fruity title cracks my friends and I up all the time. 

~*~

[Sequel: Frisky Business](http://archiveofourown.org/works/356268)


End file.
